


Ruff day

by ficsfrombeyond



Series: Good Boy, Blue [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Blue fucks Keith in the black lion’s cockpit, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Keith’s Wolf is named Blue, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/pseuds/ficsfrombeyond
Summary: Keith slumped back in the pilot seat, tossing his helmet to the side and raising a hand to wipe sweat from his brow.Another day of Voltron being needed. Another hard fought battle. Another stressful near-miss.





	Ruff day

**Author's Note:**

> PLZ APPRECIATE THAT TITLE I LAUGHED MY ASS OFF OVER IT!  
> Anyways!  
> More Blue/Keith smut. Blue is a good, attentive dog and always knows what his master needs.

Keith slumped back in the pilot seat, tossing his helmet to the side and raising a hand to wipe sweat from his brow.

Another day of Voltron being needed. Another hard fought battle. Another stressful near-miss.

Keith had landed as soon as possible in the circle of lions around their makeshift camp. It seemed like a lot of the team was opting to rest in their lions before having to go back to planning.

Keith was slouched in his own pilot seat, legs sprawled out before him and arms dangling over the edge of the armrests.

There was a hissing sound of the cockpit door sliding open before the soft pattering of Blue’s paws could be heard.

“Hey, boy.” Keith smiled tiredly, reaching a hand up to pet at the top of Blue’s head as the wolf rested his jaw on Keith’s thigh. Blue made a quiet noise, cocking his head to the side. Keith sighed.

“So tired. So stressed. I just want to sit back and rest for a bit.” Keith complained, knowing full well Allura would be knocking down Black’s door any minute now to tell him he was needed for travel plans.

Keith pouted at the thought as Blue licked his hand in sympathy.

A thought popped into Keith’s head. One that could be dangerous if not timed correctly.

“Hey, Blue.” He started, watching the wolf’s ears perk up at Keith’s tone. “Wanna be a good boy and help me de-stress?” He asked, shifting his hips. Just the thought had his cock beginning to strain against the confines of his flight suit.

Blue’s ears shot straight up and he nudged enthusiastically at Keith’s hand, a clear yes.

Keith reached down, infinitely grateful for the flight suit’s odd zipper design. The zipper went from the back of the neck all the way through to the front of the crotch. A design choice that had left Keith scratching his head but now held convenience.

He made quick work of his chest armor and belt, deciding it wasn’t worth it to get rid of the leg armor.

Upon unzipping his flight suit and pulling his cock out, the end of the zipper resting just above his pubes, Blue padded his way to the front of the chair, watching with fascination as Keith slowly stroked himself.

Keith looked up, realizing part of the design of the chair and controls would work wonderfully.

He lifted each of his legs, propping them up and open wide, spreading himself out for Blue.

“Come on, boy.” Keith breathed, running a slow finger over the slit of his weeping erection.

Blue all but lunged forward, tongue moving along Keith’s ass and all the way up to his balls. Blue made large strokes with his tongue, leaving Keith shaking in a matter of moments.

“Blue, please.” His voice sounded choked and hoarse to his own ears, desperate.

Blue’s licks became smaller and more deliberate, working on Keith’s hole.

Keith shuddered, letting out a breathy sigh as Blue began to lick Keith open.

Blue’s tongue was long, even for a wolf. Occasionally Keith would coax him into shoving it down his throat just to see how far it would go.

Keith’s leg muscles twitched and jumped as Blue’s wet and enthusiastic tongue fucked in and out of him, opening him up and wetting him all at once.

“Good boy.” Keith murmured. He’d given up on stroking his own cock in favor of lying still and basking in the pleasure of Blue’s tongue.

“-Keith!” Keith snapped his head towards the discarded helmet. “You good, buddy?”

Keith reached down to pause Blue’s actions.

“Fetch.” He whispered, nodding to the helmet. Blue happily trotted over to the helmet to bring it back to Keith.

Keith pulled the helmet on his head and was about to reply when Blue decided to resume what he had been doing.

Keith quickly slapped a hand against his mouth to muffle a moan.

“Keith?” Lance’s voice crackled through the helmet again.

“Y-yeah. I’m fine. I’m just gunna take a break in here.” He replied with great difficulty, scowling as he heard his own breathy voice.

“Oh-Kay. You don’t sound too good.” Keith bit back a scoff. “I’ll tell Allura you’re out for the count tonight. Rest up.” Keith muttered out a thanks before hitting the ‘mute’ button for his end of the helmet and tossing the damn thing back behind him.

Blue paused momentarily to watch the helmet as though debating whether he was supposed to fetch it again.

“Hey, Blue, please.” Keith pulled Blue’s attention back by reaching down and spreading himself open in display.

Blue was about to go back in with his tongue when Keith’s stopped him, patting either side of his hips in the chair. Blue’s tail thumped against the floor of the cockpit in excitement as he reared up on his hind legs and planted his front paws on the seat with Keith. “Good boy.” Keith told him before reaching between them for Blue’s cock, heavy and wet in his hands, and guiding it to his waiting entrance.

“Fuck me, Blue.” He pleaded. Blue’s back went still as he took in the command. He dug his front paws into Keith’s hips and drove himself into Keith in one fluid motion.

Keith cried out, reaching up to clutch the back of his pilot seat as Blue began to thrust into him, balls slapping against Keith’s ass.

Keith felt beautifully vulnerable.

Spread open with each of his feet wedged to keep his legs apart.

The window behind Blue showed a clear view of the other lions, sitting on their own.

The cockpit door wasn’t locked, the door into Black herself wasn’t locked. Anyone could walk in at any moment and be witness to Keith getting absolutely and wonderfully fucked open by his wolf. They’d see Keith crying out and gripping onto his pilot seat like a desperate slut, begging Blue to fill him up.

Keith came at the thought, staining the front of his flight suit.

Blue leaned down and began to lap at Keith’s chest and stomach, tongue brushing over his nipples through the flight suit.

“Fuck, Blue-“ Keith wailed as Blue thrust directly into his prostate. “Blue, Please.”

Blue sped up his thrusts, pounding Keith back into the pilot seat with a force sure to leave bruises.

Keith screamed with the new brutal pace, tossing his head back and shuddering with wordless shouts.

“Fuck, Blue, Yes!” Keith cried out, hands releasing from their hold on the chair to pull Blue closer. He dislodged his feet in favor of wrapping his legs around Blue’s hips as the beast continued to fuck him.

Like this he could feel Blue’s powerful muscles moving, twitching as he pounded into the boy under him. Keith felt to small and helpless, in the best way possible.

He could feel Blue’s knot beginning to grow, at the first pop of it entering him he shuddered and twitched through a second orgasm, leaving him limp and sensitive but still clinging to Blue.

Blue pounded his knot into Keith, making him feel every move it made as it traveled up Blue’s cock and deeper within Keith.

Keith found himself chanting a combination of ‘yes’ ‘Blue’ ‘please’ and ‘fuck’. Any other word was no longer in his vocabulary as he whimpered and moaned into the fur of Blue’s neck.

Blue finally came with a growl and Keith nearly cried with joy at the sensation of being pumped full of cum. The feeling of every spurt and rope of the thick, sticky substance felt like heaven to him. When impaled on Blue’s knot he often had the thought that he’d be fine with staying like that forever, fucked out, filled, and sitting on a massive cock.

He made small mewls of over sensitive pleasure as Blue continued to hump him, minutely pushing the knot deeper and deeper.

“Blue, fuck. Thank you. Good boy, good boy.” Keith whispered, clutching Blue’s fur. Blue licked small stripes along Keith’s neck, nuzzling his face closer, attuned to Keith’s need for comfort and closeness. “Such a good boy.” Keith told him, catching his breath.

Keith squirmed as Blue licked a ticklish spot, immediately freezing and moaning as the knot shifted inside him.

“Blue...” He started cautiously, unsure if this would work. “Please keep fucking.” It was more of a request than a command.

Blue seemed to think it over before finding new purchase on Keith’s hips and grinding into the boy.

Keith’s jaw fell open and his eyes widened, a soundless cry escaping him as the knot inside him was forcefully pulled back and slammed back up into him.

“Yes!” Keith screamed. “Yes, Yes, Fuck me, Blue.”

Blue went again, not as fast as he could before the knot had formed, but he seemed to be trying to make up for it with force.

He pulled the knot all the way to just before Keith’s opening before pounding it right back into him.

Keith fell boneless and motionless save for uncontrollable twitching as Blue fucked his knot in and out of Keith.

Keith could feel Blue’s cum sloshing inside him, moving with the knot. It would spread out with more room and then get slammed all back into one spot.

Blue fucked him like this as Keith came for a third time, out of his mind with pleasure. He couldn’t form even his basic vocabulary when Blue usually fucked him.

Completely fucked out under the hulking beast slamming into him.

Blue fucked him until his knot went down, watching as Keith slid from his pilot seat and onto the ground, clutching Blue’s fur as he twitched, thick cum rolling out of his ass and down his thighs.

Blue lay with him, a paw over his torso and head next to his.

Keith slowly regained motor functions, starting small with petting Blue’s fur.

“Good boy.” He whispered, smile on his lips and eyes still unfocused. “Thank you.”

Blue’s tail thumped gently against the ground. He was always more than happy to help.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Reminder that you can leave kudos as a guest and/or comment anonymously!  
> Keep an eye out for more Blue/Keith, or hell, you can even request any Blue/Keith content you’d like to see.  
>   
> Also I realized today that I spent almost all of today writing Blue/Keith fics. And I now have enough to make a week out of it. So I’ll be doing an impromtu Blue/Keith week to kick off my new favorite pairing tag. I’ll be posting a new oneshot every night for about 7 or so days.


End file.
